herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoya Hibari
Kyoya Hibari is a protagonist from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. He first appeared in the series beating up Tsuna and his friends for using his office as a base. Reborn saved them causing Hibari to gain an interest in him. In the Kokuyo Arc, Kyoya went to Kokuyo Land to confront the leader as members of the that school were attacking Naminori students. Mukuro defeated him in battle by using his weakness to cherry blossoms against him. Hibari was imprisoned but the freed by Gokudera and given the cure to his weakness against cherry blossoms. Mukuro later tried to possess his body but gave up due to the wounds Hibari had suffered. Hibari was made the Cloud Guardian of Tsuna and defeated Gola Mosca in battle. He retreated after helping retrieve an antidote for Gokudera and Yamamoto. In the Future Arc, an adult Hibari searched fo information about box weapons under the foundation. When the Vongola base was attacked he defended it single handedly. Later, he infiltrated the Merone Base with the help of Chrome and Kusakabe. He faced off Genkishi a high ranking Millefiore member before being replaced with his teenage self. After returning to the past for the Arcobaleno trials Hibari was tricked into fighting Mukuro. Tsuna convinced them to stop enabling him to pass the trial. Hibari assisted when Verde attacked the main characters with his technology. Hibari returned to the future where he was a spectator for the Choice game. He went back to the past for the Inheritance Ceremony. The first Cloud Guardian Alaude appeared before him but Hibari showed no interest in him. After the school was attacked by an airship belonging to Skull Hibari and Ryohei managed to fight him off thus passing their trials. When the other Guardians were fighting Daemon Skull lured Hibari to Kokuyo land by taking his armband which angered him. He went on a rampage and destroyed the illusion containing the other Guardians. Hibari returned to the future where he battled against Daisy who was one of Byakuran's most powerful subordinates defeating him. He appeared to have been killed by Kikyo but this was an illusion made by the adult Mukuro. After returning to the past, Hibari came into conflict with a member of the Simon Family named Adelheid about who controlled the school. Later the Simon Family attacked the Vongola and defeated them. Along with the other guardians, Hibari headed to Simon Island where he faced Adelheid in battle defeating many clones of her. After Daemon took control of Mukuro, Hibari attempted to fight him only to get trapped in an illusion. After Daemon is defeated he was released from the illusion and headed off to fight a newly released Mukuro. Reborn asked Hibari if he wished to fight on his team Representative Battle of the Rainbow with Tsuna. Hibari rejected the offer and teamed up with Fon instead. He later appeared when Tsuna asked everyone to gather at his house to stop Team Bermuda even teaming up with Mukuro to fight against them. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:False Antagonist